Reach
by LittleBoomBoom
Summary: Sam leaves with her little brother to escape from their broken home, and is taken in by Danny Fenton. But did they really escape a broken home, or just enter a whole new one?
1. Chapter 1

**I got a random idea that led to a scrap that led to a whole story just the other day, it's what happened when I discovered the song The Day I Left The Womb by Escape The Fate. So I decided to give it a shot and see what happens. So I never did a story like this, it just randomly popped into my head.**

**So... enjoy?  
**

* * *

The rain started in the morning and continued on to the afternoon, forcing Sam to walk home in the rain. It was no big deal though, it was just water. But it was the rain that justified bad days for her, and so far, her day was going bad. She rounded the corner and saw her house, but something was off. She could see her parents, Pam and Jeremey, arguing on the front lawn until her dad got into the car and left. It wasn't their first argument, they always argued, but Jeremey never left like that before. Pam watched him leave as Sam approached the edge of the lawn.

"Mom, where'd Dad go?" She asked. Pam didn't answer, she just turned away. "Where's Dad?" Sam asked, louder this time and more forceful.

"He left."

"What do you mean he left?"

"He's leaving me, okay? We're getting divorced! It shouldn't be that much of a surprise." She slammed the front door, and Sam tried to open, but it was locked. She tugged on the doorknob but the door wouldn't budge.

"Mom, open the door!" She shouted. She knew her mom and dad were having problems, she just didn't know it was so serious. And Sam was not the right person to talk to her mom about it; she hated Sam, and it was obvious. That was one of the problems they had. Her and Pam fought all the time, and Jeremey had to be the one to resolve it. Now what would happen knowing he was gone?

Already soaked, Sam took her backpack off and took out her house keys. Once she got inside the house, a shoe was flown her way.

"Get out!" Pam shouted.

"Mom, just let me help you."

"I don't need your help," She sneered.

"Trust me, I'll get out of here as quick as I can as soon as you tell me where Dad went." She scoffed and went over to the fridge to get a drink.

"Why do you think he left Sam? Because he couldn't stand you."

"…That's not true."

"Oh, but it is. He didn't fix our problems out of love, he did it because he couldn't stand everything you did. He just wanted it to stop, and today he couldn't take it anymore." Could her father honestly hate her for the things she did? She was just sixteen, teenagers were a handful, but she didn't think she was so much trouble to deal with. "He didn't tell me where he was going, he doesn't want to be near you." Sam could feel the tears forming it her eyes.

"Well I'm sure as hell not staying here with you. I'm getting Jaycee and we're leaving." Pam laughed as she watched Sam grab her keys.

"And where do you expect to go?"

"Anywhere but here." She went out into the rain again and jumped into her car. She drove to Jaycee's school, waiting in the car until school was done. How was she supposed to tell him that their parents just split up? How would he take it? He was only six, would he even understand? It was sad that he was only six yet could understand that their mother was abusive drunk, and they weren't going to live with that, especially without their dad to protect them. Why did he have to leave? This whole thing was unfair. Especially to Jaycee.

Jaycee finally got out of school and rushed to Sam's car to get out of the rain. He sat up front and threw his backpack in the backseat.

"Hey Sam." He said. He was the cutest little kid, with black hair and Jeremey's blue eyes. Sam would never let anything hurt him, which is why she had to do this. She put the car in drive and slowly started back to the house. "Why'd you pick me up? Are we going to do something?" He asked. She sighed.

"Listen Jayc, we're not going to stay at home anymore."

"Why not?"

"It's Mom and Dad. They're… well, they're not together anymore." His face fell.

"What?"

"It's just Mom now, and we're not going to stay with her."

"Can't we stay with Daddy?"

"…I don't know where he went."

"Where are we going to go?"

"I don't know yet, I'll figure it out later." She said, getting a little frustrated. She parked the car in the driveway. "We're just going to go in and get our stuff then we're leaving."

"But I don't want to go."

"Jaycee, you know what happens when Mom gets upset, and she's going to be upset all the time now. We're not going to be near that." She got out of the car and Jaycee followed. When she got to the front door, she peeked in, seeing her mother asleep on the couch, bottle surrounding her. She took Jaycee's hand and led him upstairs to his room. "Start packing." She said as she pulled out a suitcase.

She went to her room and started to pack everything she needed; clothes, brush, cell phone, wallet, and toothbrush. She went back to Jaycee's room to see he packed, but with all his clothes thrown in unorganized. She folded them before zipping the suitcase shut.

"Let's go." She carried both suitcases down the stairs and was about to step out the door when her mother stopped her.

"I better not see you back here." She said. Sam sent her a glare.

"Trust me, you won't."

* * *

**So, I don't know if I'll continue this or not, especially with everything else I have going on, and by everything else I mean nothing because I have no life -_- How exciting.**

**So leave a good review and maybe I'll continue it. I don't know yet...**

**Bye  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am not going to lie, this chapter is a little boring since all they're doing is finding out what they're going to do, but I tried my best. Yay for effort? ...Actually no, I don't put effort into anything...**

* * *

She drove to her friend Zoe's house. If anyone could help her, it was Zoe; she was the only one she trusted.

"Wow, I can't believe your dad left." Zoe said.

"It was going to happen sooner or later," Sam said, holding Jaycee who had passed out a while ago. It was already nine o'clock and Sam was feeling sleepy as well.

"And you can't reach him?"

"No. It says his number isn't available anymore." Zoe stood.

"Well, you can stay here for a while until we figure this out. My parents went on a business trip to Washington, so until then you can stay." She stepped over to a room and opened the door. "You and Jaycee can stay in here. Get settled, I have to make a phone call."

"Okay." Sam laid Jaycee on the bed and put the covers over him. She dragged the suitcases in and left them in the corner of the room. This whole thing was a mess. Her mother had kicked her kids out, her dad was nowhere to be found, and she had no idea where she was going to stay. She sighed before stepping out of the room and closing the door behind her. Zoe came back with a smile on her face.

"So I called a friend and told him about your situation and he said he'd help." She said. Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Help how?"

"He's got a huge basement with a bathroom and everything, he said you can stay there if you really need to."

"And his parents are okay with that?"

"Well, here's the catch," She started, making Sam groan, "you have to tell them that your eighteen and you want to rent the basement."

"Okay, I can pull that off."

"With what money?"

"My mom's. I have her ATM card and pin number."

"And you don't think she'll notice money disappearing from her account?"

"I honestly don't care."

"Okay, I'll tell him you're on board."

"Wait," Sam said, making Zoe stop in her tracks. "I don't even know this guy. Who is he?"

"Danny Fenton. Trust me, he's a dream. He's like, the nicest guy on the planet."

"You know him personally?"

"Yeah, I'm dating his best friend." She wasn't so sure about it, but it was this or nothing, and she wasn't about to settle for nothing.

"Alright, I'm on board."

"Okay, I'll invite him over tomorrow and you guys can discuss it. Trust me, you won't regret this."

"I hope not."

The next day, Jaycee woke up fairly early and woke Sam up along with him. They got up and got dressed to see it was noon. After brushing their hair and teeth, they exited the room to see Zoe in the living room with her friend Sam assumed was Danny. And she was right, he was a dream. He had messy black hair and crystal clear blue eyes and was fairly fit for a sixteen year old.

"Oh Sam, this is Danny." Zoe said as she saw Sam approach them. "And Danny, that's Sam's little brother Jaycee." Danny smiled at him, and Jaycee hid behind Sam's legs. Sam laughed a little.

"Sorry, he's shy." She said.

"Don't worry, I'm the same way." He said.

"So Danny talked to his parents and they think you're renting the basement… and eighteen." Zoe said.

"What about school? Where's Jaycee going to go?" Sam asked.

"Tucker can hack into the school's system and switch him over to Casper Elementary, it's only five minutes from where Danny lives."

"Tucker? Your boyfriend?" Zoe nodded. "But one more problem. I have a part time job, and once I switch it to full time, I'm not always going to be home in time to get him from school."

"I can pick him up from school if you need me to." Danny said.

"Wait, a full time job? You're going to quit school?" Zoe interrupted. Sam shrugged.

"I'm going to have to now." She sighed and collapsed into a chair. She already lived in a broken home, even when her dad was there. It just gets worse, now that they were kicked out. She wondered if her dad would come back to see them, and what would he do once he found out they weren't there. He probably wouldn't care, apparently Sam was the root of all his problems. "This sucks." She said.

"Hey, it's not that bad," Zoe started, "at least I hooked you up."

"Yeah…thanks."

"So, your new life starts this week. Are you ready?" Translation: You are about to enter a whole new level of hell. Are you ready?

"As I'll ever be."

* * *

**Trust me, it gets better, REALLY better -enter anticipated laugh here- But I promise, next chapter isn't as boring... wow, that sounded like a let down...**

**Thanks for the great reviews :D Keep leaving more**

**And, umm, bye**


	3. Chapter 3

**I officially joined boxing... but it's painful... very painful.**

**After this chapter, things start to pick up, hopefully this wasn't as boring as the last chapter XP  
**

**And to Sunshine-Midnight123, there's a reason why I made Sam quit school, if I say it, it will kind of give away some points to the story XP But you'll find out  
**

* * *

Sam pulled up in front of the Fenton's house and parked the car. She looked over at Jaycee who continued to stare out the window. She sighed and gripped the steering wheel.

"It's going to take some getting used to, living without Mom and Dad." She said. He turned his head so he was looking out the windshield, but didn't say anything. "We're on our own now, but we can do it." She got out of the car and circled around to the other side of the car to get Jaycee out. He got out silently, but still made no eye contact. She sighed and shut his door before going up to the Fenton's front door. She knocked twice, and Danny answered.

"Hey," He said as he let them in. "Where's your luggage?"

"In the car."

"I'll get it." As he left, two adults she assumed to be his parents came in.

"Oh, you must be Sam. I'm Maddie and this is my husband Jack." The woman spoke.

"This is my little brother Jaycee." Jaycee his behind Sam's legs as she introduced him. "He's shy."

"Aww, well Danny told us all about your situation." She said. Sam looked around.

"My situation?"

"That your parents died and you needed somewhere to stay since you have no more family."

"Yeah, well, it was nice of you to agree to this." Danny entered the house, lugging the two suitcases along with him.

"So, how did you guys know each other in the first place?" Jack asked. Danny and Sam looked at each other, as if that would help them come up with a story.

"School." Danny said quickly. "Yeah, I was a sophomore when she graduated though."

"Well Sam, the door to the basement is right here," Maddie said as she opened it, "but if you round the house you can use the backdoor instead of going through the house every day. Danny, can you carry their stuff down there?"

"On it." He said as he hauled the luggage to the basement door. "Follow me." He said as he passed Sam and Jaycee. They descended down the steps and Danny set the suitcases down. The basement itself was pretty huge with a pull out couch, a futon, a bathroom, a TV, cabinets in the back along with a small microwave seated on a wooden chair.

"It's pretty ghetto." Sam said, making Danny laugh.

"Which is why you're not paying much for it." He started back to the stairs. "If you need the washer and dryer, it's upstairs. I'll let you get settled." Sam turned to Jaycee as Danny left. He looked the opposite of happy.

"Come on Jayc, it's not that bad. Now we can eat and watch TV on the couch like you always wanted to." She said.

"That's only because we don't have a table Sam." He sat on the couch gloomily and put his chin in his hands. Sam sighed and sat down next to him.

"This was out only choice Jaycee. Mom doesn't want us home and I don't know where Dad is. It's either this or nothing."

"I know." He said.

"Here." She said as she grabbed the remote and turned the TV on. "Why don't you watch something?" He stared blankly at the television before getting off the couch. He opened the back door and slammed it behind him, making her wince. She got up and looked out the window, seeing him on the backyard sitting on a tire swing gloomily. She sighed and closed her eyes, leaning her forehead on the glass. She gets that he's sad, she gets that he's angry, but how long will this last? He was bound to get used to it sooner or later, he had to.

She opened her suitcase and put her, and along with Jaycee's, toiletries in the bathroom. As soon as Jaycee came back inside, she gave him a bath, and after he was done, he got out so she could take a shower. After that, they got ready to go to bed. Jaycee took the futon, since Sam was too big for it, and she tucked him in a blanket.

"No night light?" He asked.

"Oh, crap. Hold on, I'll ask." She climbed up the basement stairs and peeked her head out the door. She stepped up and rounded the kitchen, seeing Danny in the living room on the couch, shirtless. She totally forgot what she came up here for after seeing him, but shook her head. "Hey, do you happen to have any night lights?" She asked. He turned his head towards her and got off the couch.

"We might. Follow me." He climbed the stairs to the upper part of the house, with Sam in pursuit, and stopped at the closet at the end of the hall and opened it. He shuffled some things around in there for a moment before taking out two night lights. "Hopefully these work," He muttered. They returned to the basement where Danny plugged one of the night lights into an outlet closest to the futon and the other in the bathroom.

"Thanks." Sam said.

"No problem."

"Uh, I have work tomorrow. Do you think you can pick up Jaycee from school?"

"Sure." He looked at Jaycee. "Night Jaycee." Then he looked at Sam. "Sweet dreams." Then he climbed the steps and closed the basement door behind him. Sam hopped onto the couch after turning the lights off and pulled the blanket over her, hoping her mind would be able to produce 'sweet dreams' for once.

* * *

**Yeah, so leave some good comments, they'll make me happy... for some reason I've just been angry and depresses lately... whatever, teenage mood swings...**


	4. Chapter 4

**So, I had this really weird dream that was REALLY scary to me, and I thought about it for a while, and thought, 'why not make it into a story?' So I have to start writing that... well, once I finish writing this...**

* * *

"So how is it?" Zoe asked Sam. They sat outside a fast food restaurant at a table with an umbrella blocking them from the sun's rays. They only had an hour for a lunch break, and so far they still had a half an hour until they had to go back to work. Sam shrugged as she poked her salad.

"Too soon to tell." She said.

"How's Jaycee taking it?"

"Not well."

"Well, he's only six. It's hard for him to understand what's going on. It's going to take him a while to get used to it."

"Yeah, I know." She sighed and shook her head.

"I don't know why he would want to go back home to Mom. She's terrible." Terrible was under exaggerating her parenting skills. Last year Pam got drunk and wanted to get her and Jaycee away from Sam. Once Sam saw her reaching for her car keys, she practically had to beat her to stop her. She could have killed herself, Jaycee and everyone else on the road.

"It's home Sam. It's the only place he knows." Zoe said. Sam scoffed sarcastically.

"Home is where the heart is." She said.

"Speaking of hearts," Zoe started, making Sam look up from her salad, "how are you liking Danny?" She shrugged.

"He's pretty chill."

"Oh, don't give me that."

"What, you really think I'm looking for a relationship right now? My life kind of hit rock bottom."

"And you need a man to pick you up off the ground." Sam, gave her a look. "Okay, okay, I'll stop."

"Let's just get back to work, you're giving me a headache."

It was six at night when Sam got to the house, but the sky was just starting to darken. She rounded the house so she was in the backyard where Jack and Maddie were watching Danny push Jaycee on the tire swing.

"Can't you make it go any higher Danny?" Jaycee asked. Danny laughed.

"Only if you want to fly across the neighbor's backyard." He said. They all turned to look when Sam walked across the backyard.

"Sam, do you want a turn?" Jaycee asked.

"Nope, I'm good."

"Come on, Danny can push you really high,"

"I'm sure he can." She said, making a soft smile appear on Danny's face. She stepped over to Jack and Maddie who were sitting at a bench, watching Jaycee and Danny. "Thanks for entertaining him." She said.

"Oh, any time. He actually reminds us of Danny when he was younger." Maddie said. Sam leaned on the bench and cocked her head to the side as she examined Jaycee and Danny.

"Yeah, I guess they kind of resemble each other." She said. Jaycee jumped off the tire swing and took Sam's hand.

"Come on, you know you want to try." He said, trying to pull her towards the swing, and failing.

"Jaycee, I'm tired, next time I will." She said. Maddie chuckled.

"Are you too tired for chocolate chip cookies?" She asked. Sam shook her head, making Maddie laugh. "Jaycee, you can help." Jack looked at her. "And you too Jack, just try not to eat the batter." His shoulders drooped as they walked back to the house.

"But I like to eat the batter." He muttered as he went inside. Sam smiled before looking at Danny, who was still behind the swing.

"After a long day at work, you need a nice swing ride to relax," He provoked.

"If I do, will you stop bugging me?" He smiled at her, and she assumed, more like hoped, that meant yes. She rolled her eyes as she went over to the swing and plopped down on it. He started to push, but not as hard as when Jaycee was on it.

"Your brother's adorable." He said.

"Yeah... do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"I have an older sister, but she's in college." She gripped the ropes on either side of her as he continued to push. "Do you have a swing in your backyard?"

"Dad got us a play gym once, but Mom didn't like it and gave it away."

"She sounds like the root of all your problems." She scoffed.

"She's the root of all evil." She said. "I feel bad for Jaycee, he deserves better." The swing spun so she was facing Danny. He gripped the roped right underneath her hands and looked at her sternly.

"So do you Sam. You're a great person and a great sister. I hope you know that." He said. She was staring into his eyes, and she had to think, how could you not drown in them? The backdoor swung open and Jaycee stood in the doorway.

"Cookies are ready." He said. He then realized Sam was on the swing and he crossed his arms. "Oh, _now_ you go on it."

"Get back inside before I eat your cookies." Sam said, immediately sending him back inside the house. Danny chuckled and backed up so Sam could get off the swing.

"We better get some before my dad eats them all." He said. They walked back to the house and got to the kitchen to see Danny's parents and Jaycee sitting at the table. Sam grabbed a cookie off the plate in the middle of the kitchen table before leaning on the counter.

"So Jaycee, how was school?" Sam asked. He shrugged.

"Nothing eventful happened." He said.

"Did Danny pick you up on time?"

"Yes he did."

"Well, it's good to know I can depend on him." She said as she looked at him.

"Pfft, that's me. Mr. Dependable." Danny said. She looked at Jack and Maddie.

"Why do I feel like he's lying?" She asked.

"Because he is." Jack and Maddie said.

"Hey!" Dannny exclaimed, making Jaycee laugh. Sam smiled and messed up Jaycee's hair.

"Come on, let's go get ready for bed." She said. They both trudged down the stairs, and took a short time to get ready to go to sleep. Afterwards, Sam plopped down on the couch as Jaycee sat next to her.

"So, do you like it here?" She asked. He shrugged.

"I guess."

"Do you like Jack, Maddie and Danny?"

"Yeah, they're fun."

"Good." They heard the basement door open and Danny came down the stairs.

"Whoo! Slumber party!" He said as he jumped onto an empty spot on the couch. He too apparently changed into pajamas, seeing he changed out of a T shirt and jeans to sweats, and again, no shirt.

"Do you sleep shirtless or something?" She asked.

"Yes I do. Some people don't like sleeping in underwear,_ I_ don't like sleeping with shirts."

"That was a really disturbing comparison."

"But true." He straightened himself on the couch and laid his arm on the couch behind Sam.

"Anyway, I got my schedule and I'm not going to be home until after six Monday through Fridays. Do you mind picking Jaycee up from school everyday?" She asked.

"No problem. Hey, if it's nice can I bring him to the park or something?"

"I guess. What is your fascination with him?" He shrugged.

"It's just fun to have someone younger than me around."

"I'm pretty sure I'm younger than you."

"Aww, do you want me to push _you _on the tire swing and bring _you _to the park?"

"...Yes." He laughed at that. Sam looked over at Jaycee who had already fallen asleep. "Jeeze, are we that boring?" She said as she moved him to the futon.

"You guys don't sleep together?" He asked.

"Nah, I really can't sleep with another person." He stood up.

"Well, I got school tomorrow so I better get to bed." He held his arms open. "Goodnight hug?" He asked. She couldn't resist and hugged him. "Night Sam." He said as they parted and he made his way back up the stairs.

"Goodnight Danny."

* * *

**...Lame. That's all I can say. Nyeahhh...**

**Yeah, so, leave some good reviews to make me feel better... I had a tough day D;  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**God, I freaking hate typing, it's so boring...**

**Anyway, to answer ckittykatty's question, Danny doesn't live in a broken home. The summary was a metaphor... is that the right literary element? Probably not, but Sam and Jaycee grew up in a broken home, they're already broken no matter where they go because that's how they grew up. And Danny Phantom is probably not in this story... well, eh, I don't know yet... it's complicated...  
**

* * *

It was three o'clock when Danny pulled up to Casper Elementary school. Jaycee usually got out around that time. He parked his car and stood outside of it, in case Jaycee didn't remember what his car looked like. He remembered when he used to go to Casper Elementary, but that was simple times, times of crayons, and glue and recess. Now he was in high school, times of difficult tests, annoying peers, and drama, lots of drama. Why couldn't life go back to simple times?

School was out and Jaycee walked up to the car and sat in the passenger's seat as Danny took the driver's seat.

"Hey man, how was it?" Danny asked.

"Boring."

"Do you have any homework?"

"No."

"Then do you want to shoot over to the park real quick?"

"Okay." They drove over to a nearby park which seemed to be abandoned today, which was fine. Now they had it all to themselves. Danny sat on one of the swings as he watched Jaycee on the playground. All he did was climb the stairs, cross the bridge, then go down the slide; it was boring playing by yourself. After a while he joined Danny on one of the swings next to him.

"Can you push me?" He asked.

"Sure." He got up from his swing and went behind Jaycee to push him. "Dad used to swing really high then jump off."

"You miss him, huh?"

"Yeah, but now I have you." That alone made Danny's heart melt. Jaycee and Sam had only been here a short while, and it was like Danny and Jaycee had an automatic bond. Danny thought Jaycee was like his little brother, it just meant a lot that he thought that too.

"Hey, it's getting late. Why don't we go?" Danny asked him.

"Okay." They got back in the car, and on their way home, Sam called him.

"Hey, it's your sister." He said before picking up his cell. "Hey." He said.

"Hey, how's it going?" She asked.

"Great. I just let Jaycee light a few things on fire at the park and no I'm letting him drive home." He joked.

"Sounds educational. Listen, I'm not going to get home in time to make dinner,"

"Yup, I'll feed him."

"Thanks."

"No problem." He flipped his phone shut and put it back in his pocket. As he got to the house, he parked his car in the driveway and unbuckled his seatbelt. They got out of the car and rounded the house to get to the backdoor.

"Danny, can I go on your laptop?" Jaycee asked as they entered the basement.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because it's a weekday. You shouldn't be on the laptop." Jaycee groaned and fell backwards onto the couch.

"But I'm bored."

"Play outside."

"We just did." Danny scoffed. He went over to the couch and leaned on it, looking down at Jaycee.

"Do you know how to climb?" He asked. Jaycee raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah."

"Then follow me. I want to show you something." They got off the couch and walked out into the backyard. Danny climbed the tire swing so he was on top of the branch it was tied to and pulled Jaycee up with him. They climbed until they saw boards, and ropes, and extra wood in between branches, like someone attempted to build a tree house.

"You had a tree house?" Jaycee asked.

"I was going to, but my dad never finished it. Then I got too old for one."

"Yeah… I never had a tree house." Danny stood up on the branch and leaned against the bark of the tree.

"If I finished building this, will you use it?" He asked. Jaycee's face lit up.

"Totally! You would do that?"

"Yeah, if you want me to."

"You're pretty cool Danny." Danny laughed and patted his back.

"Come on, let's get down before I fall on my face." He guided Jaycee down the whole time, making sure he got down safely. He lowered Jaycee down to the ground first, which made Danny stumble. He fell off the branch, but caught himself with one arm. He hung before dropping to the ground.

"Wow Danny, you're pretty strong. Maybe that's why Sam likes you so much." Jaycee said. That got Danny's attention. He stopped rubbing his arm and looked at Jaycee.

"What?" He asked. Judging by Danny's reaction, Jaycee realized he said something he shouldn't have and shut his mouth.

"Nothing." He said before going back inside the basement. Danny followed him inside and shut the door behind him.

"Wait Jaycee, what did you say before?" He asked.

"I didn't say anything."

"Oh, I see how it is. I guess I'll just have to tickle it out of you!" He jumped onto the couch Jaycee was on and started to tickle him until the basement door opened.

"I hear the sound of torture, why did you start without me?" Sam said as she came in. Danny seized himself and followed her into the kitchen.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey." She looked around the kitchen, seeing everything seemed to be where she left it that morning. "You didn't eat?"

"Well, we've been playing outside all day. But there's this fast food restaurant that we can go to. Hey Jaycee, do you wanna-" He looked back at Jaycee to see him passed out on the couch. "That was fast."

"Yeah, he tires out quick." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well, we can get my parents to watch him and we can just go alone, if you want." He put his hands in his pockets as she looked at him, almost strangely. She shrugged and threw her car keys onto the couch, nearly missing Jaycee's head.

"Okay. But we're taking your car, I'm sick of driving." He laughed a little.

"Okay."

* * *

They arrived at the Nasty Burger, a place Danny went often with Tucker, his best friend and Zoe's boyfriend. They picked a booth and sat across from each other.

"Do you have a Nasty Burger out where you used to live?" Danny asked.

"No, we'd usually go to Sonic."

"You have a Sonic out where you lived? Damn, you're lucky." She laughed a little.

"Yeah, me and Dad used to bike ride there. And when Jaycee wanted to come, Dad would put him on his handlebars." Sam and Jeremey were close, until her mom started to argue with Sam all the time. Sam and Jeremey and Jaycee used to do everything together; sports, games, even the boring stuff like watching TV or studying. It was sad knowing that those times were now over.

"You miss him, huh?" Danny asked. Sam shrugged.

"I'm just going to have to deal with it, there's nothing I can do about it now."

"You're a strong person Sam. I hope you know that. I don't know any other person who would take up the challenge of leaving home just to protect themselves and their sibling. Jaycee should be proud to call you his sister." Although she heard the words from his mouth, she had to disagree. She felt that running away was the cowardly thing to do. Wouldn't staying and facing her mom be the strong thing to do? But Danny thought she did the right thing, and that was enough for her.

"Thanks Danny, that means a lot."

They spent the whole time talking and barley touched their food. So they wrapped it up to give to Jaycee, he could have it tomorrow. By the time they got home, it was already nine o'clock. They went through the front door instead of the back door.

"I thought you guys were just getting something to eat," Maddie said.

"We did." Danny said. Maddie looked at the clock.

"It took you three hours to eat?"

"It's nine o'clock already? Wow, time flies." Danny said. Sam looked into the living room to see Jaycee and Jack watching TV. Jaycee saw Sam and bounded over to her.

"What'd you get me?" He asked.

"It's for tomorrow. Right now we have to get ready for bed. Thanks for watching him." Sam said to Jack and Maddie.

"Anytime." Maddie said.

"Goodnight guys." She turned to go to the basement and passed Danny. "Goodnight Danny."

"Yeah, goodnight." He watched them go down to the basement before going over to the stairs and taking his shoes off. Jack caught him before he went up the stairs.

"So, Danny," He started, "liking older women, huh?" Danny groaned and shot up the stairs.

"Dad, don't even."

* * *

**So, I got a really good idea. I thought I could do another story after this, not a sequel, it's kind of like a sequel but it doesn't have the concept as this. Let's just say, it involves Sam's mother and a custody case, but not over Sam or Jaycee... can you guess who? Probably not, I haven't even invented the character yet XP I don't know if I'm going to do it yet though... whatever.**

**So please review guys, it'll make me happy... for once  
**

**Bye  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yay! So I'm off of school until Wednesday, now maybe I'll update more often... MAYBE...**

**Anyway, I JUST finished writing this chapter. I just thought Danny and Sam needed to spend more time together to build up a relationship, so, yeah...  
**

* * *

It was six thirty when Sam got home, and yet it was still extremely bright outside. As she made her way into the backyard, she could see different tools scattered everywhere. She walked inside to see Jaycee on the couch.

"What's up?" She asked. He turned around and leaned on the couch.

"Danny finished building the tree house." He said.

"Already? Wow… where'd he go?"

"He's taking a shower." It wasn't until after a couple of minutes that Danny came back down, wearing clean sweats and a T shirt. He saw Sam and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey. I see you finished the tree house."

"Yeah, well, Jaycee wanted one so why not build one. Do you want to check it out?"

"Sure." They went into the backyard, and since Danny didn't get a ladder yet, they had to climb their way up. They got inside, but barley had enough room to stand up, so they sat on the floor.

"It'll be more interesting once I put toys and stuff up here." Danny said.

"You know you didn't have to do this." Sam said. He shrugged.

"Well, you guys are going to be here a while, you might as well have fun while you're here." She smiled. He looked out the window of the tree house before clearing his throat. "So… Jaycee told me you think I'm strong, which is apparently one of the reasons you like me." She looked at him so fast she almost got whiplash.

"What?"

"Well, I can't blame you. Who can resist this?" He said as he flexed. She punched him in the shoulder.

"Shut up. I didn't tell Jaycee anything."

"Well, you can tell _me_." She scoffed.

"Tell you what? That your romance skills are terrible?"

"What? Being inside a terribly built tree house near sunset isn't romantic?" He said. She had to laugh at that. She really liked Danny, but she had to hold off that subject for a while. Right now, she had to focus on herself and Jaycee, nothing else. She looked at Danny, who's expression changed from joking to blank. "…Is it just me, or are you getting claustrophobic?" He asked.

"It's just you."

"Then I'm getting out." She laughed as he stumbled out of the tree house. She followed him down and they went into the basement where Jaycee was. Danny proceeded up the stairs and Sam joined Jaycee on the couch.

"Sam, is Danny your boyfriend?" He asked.

"No. Why?"

"Because you spend all your time with him."

"No I don't." He crossed his arms and slouched in his seat.

"Mom would've killed you if she found out you were hanging out with a boy." He muttered.

"Yeah, well, she's not here."

"It would help if she was."

"Hell no it wouldn't." She got up from the couch and went into the kitchen. Jaycee kneeled on the couch and turned so he was facing Sam.

"You just don't like her because you don't get along." Sam leaned on the counter and bit her tongue. She wasn't going to stand here and argue with a six year old. Besides, he couldn't understand just _how _bad of a mom Pam was. So she'd just try her best to stay out of this argument, if she didn't, she'd probably explode in anger.

"Whatever Jaycee." Danny came back down and stopped at the bottom of the stairs.

"Okay, I'm good." He said. Sam motioned for him to come over and he walked over to her.

"Jaycee's feeling a little homesick. Do you think we can go somewhere to get it off his mind?" She asked him quietly. He smiled.

"I know the perfect place."

* * *

The park they went to was different than the one at Casper Elementary school. It was way nicer and bigger, and had an area where water sprayed out from the floor. Danny and Tucker knew this place like the back of their hands. They could even dodge the water that shot up from the ground perfectly. There weren't a lot of kids there, so was easy to keep and eye on Jaycee as he played. Danny and Sam sat on a bench as they watched Jaycee.

"It must be lonely playing by yourself. Why don't you go up there and play with him?" Danny said.

"Why don't you? You're way less mature than I am."

"True." Jaycee slid down the slide and came up behind them. "Hey, did you go over there yet?" Danny asked, pointing at the water area.

"No, I don't want to get wet." He said.

"Oh no! Water's going to melt you! It's just water, it'll dry."

"_You _go over there." Sam said.

"Fine." They all walked over to it, but Sam and Jaycee stopped where it began, leaving Danny on it alone. He dodged the water as it sprayed out of the floor. He started to complicate it as he moonwalked and dodge it at the same time.

"You're a dunce." Sam said. He stood in a place he knew he wouldn't get hit and looked at her.

"Is no one going to join me?" He said. As the water started to spray up one after another, he stopped dodging it and started to run through it. "Oh no Jaycee! I'm melting!" He said as he tripped and fell onto the floor. Jaycee laughed as Danny got up and went over to him. "Come on, you're missing it."

"Okay." Sam watched as they ran through the water and attempted to dodge it. She knew sooner or later Danny would try to get her to do it, and when she refued, he'd force her. Maybe she could start heading back to the car and he wouldn't notice...

"Sam," Danny called. Scratch that.

"What?"

"Join or die."

"I pick die."

"Die happy in here."

"Nope."

"Well, you don't really have a choice now." He grabbed her and dragged her into the middle of the floor. As water sprayed from out of the floor, he pushed her in. She pushed him back and spit water onto him.

"Hey, joke's on you. It's _your _car we have to go in after this." She said.

"Boo hoo." Jaycee pulled on Sam's hand.

"I'm tired. Can we go home?" He asked.

"Sure, let's go ruin the inside of Danny's car." She said as she started to lead him to the car. They weren't even in the car for a full minute before Jaycee fell asleep. Danny looked at him from his rear view mirror.

"He really does tire out fast." He said.

"Yup." She looked at him as he drove. "I actually had fun."

"What was that? I'm sorry, my hearing's bad, can you repeat that?" He mocked. She rolled her eyes before kissing him on the cheek.

"Do you need me to repeat _that_?"

"Yes." She smiled.

"Dunce."

* * *

**Yay for procrastination! Actually, no I hate it.**

**God, it's SO cheesy... nyeaaahhh  
**

**Anyway, thanks you guys for the reviews and leave more  
**

**BYE  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**NEWS! Okay, so I have a band (link to our facebook is on my profile) and we decided to do a cover of Ember's song Remember just for kicks. I just learned the bass line and it's actually really difficult. I'm not sure when we're going to do it, not for a while though...  
**

**But anyway, I've been getting a lot of comments about no Danny Phantom in this story. The reason why there isn't Danny Phantom in this story is because there's no need. This has nothing to do with ghost hunting, therefore Danny Phantom is not needed in this story. But I'm still contemplating it in the sequel, if there is one... I'm still not sure.  
**

* * *

It may appear that she was sleeping, but Sam was wide awake. It was already twelve in the morning, even if she fell asleep now, she'd have to get up at six, and six hours of sleep was not enough. Then she got a feeling, the feeling you get when you think someone was watching you. But she didn't have to turn around to see who it was, she already knew.

"Sam," Jaycee said, shaking her. She groaned as she turned to face him.

"What?" She asked.

"I had a bad dream."

"It's just a nightmare Jaycee, dreams can't hurt you. Go back to bed."

"Mommy used to let me sleep with her when I had bad dreams."

"Well, I'm not her." He turned around and snuggled back into his futon.

"Clearly." That made her eyes open. She sat up to look at him, but he was facing with his back turned to her. She sighed and rubbed her eyes. Well, she wasn't sleeping tonight.

In the morning he was only worse. He'd criticize everything she did and compared her to their mother. It was beginning to get on her nerves. Jaycee was a big boy and Sam wasn't going to baby him, unlike their mom, who let him do anything he wanted. If anything, Sam was _way _better than Pam. At least she didn't get drunk every night.

Sam arrived at work on time and met Zoe in the back of the store.

"We're on stock duty." Zoe said.

"Oh boy, my favorite." Sam replied sarcastically. Zoe grabbed a shopping cart full of clothes, toiletries, toys and other store items and started to go down the aisles.

"How are you and Jaycee doing?" She asked.

"The kid's really starting to get on my nerves. He's being snotty just because I have different rules than our mom."

"Sam, he's just used to what it was like back at home. Give him time to adjust." Sam scoffed and stocked some toys on a shelf.

"We've only been here a month and a half, you'd think that's be enough time for him to adjust."

"It's called patience."

"Something I don't have any of." She sighed as she pushed the cart down the aisle. "I've been hoping in the back of my mind that Dad would finally come back for us. I guess that's not going to happen."

"In order to feel better, you have to forget what your life used to be. _This _is your new life. And it's not that bad… at least you have Danny." Sam gave Zoe a look as she turned away to stock an empty shelf.

"What are you implying?" She asked. Zoe shrugged.

"Well, Tucker was telling me that Danny kept telling him how much he enjoys hanging out with you." Sam scoffed.

"You're lying."

"Am not. If you paid more attention to Danny, then you'd notice."

"I don't need to give him any more attention,"

"Why? 'Cause he's already the center of your attention?" Sam pointed at her with a metal hanger.

"I _will_ gut you with this."

* * *

She got home right before seven, and saw Jaycee on the couch watching TV when she first walked in.

"Hey Jaycee." She said as she threw her keys on the couch beside him. He didn't answer and continued to glare at the TV. Danny came out of the bathroom and walked up to her.

"He's been like this all day." He said.

"Let me try to talk to him." Danny nodded before climbing up the stairs back to the upper part of the house. Sam plopped down next to Jaycee on the couch.

"What's up?" She asked.

"Nothing." He answered bluntly.

"Well, you look bummed. How about I make hot fudge sundaes?"

"No. I doubt you can make them as good as Mom." Sam bit her tongue. She was trying to make him feel better, but criticizing was only going to make her angry.

"So, you're never going to have a sundae again?"

"Nope." Sam stood up and put her hands on top of her head before crossing her arms.

"You're acting like you live in the slums. We're living in a nice house with nice people. Why can't you be happy?" He finally showed emotion for one day. One emotion. Anger.

"Because my bed is a futon and your bed is a couch! We don't have a kitchen table or a kitchen for that matter. This is nothing like our old house, I want to go home."

"This is home Jaycee! Why would you want to go home to Mom anyway? All she did was hate us. This _is _home! Get used to it." She didn't know if the tears were forming in his eyes or hers. It must have been hers, because everything was getting blurry. "…Jayc, I'm sorry…" Danny came back down, stopping at the bottom of the stairs.

"Everything okay?" He asked. Once he looked at Sam, he knew something wasn't. He crouched down next to Jaycee. "Why don't you go up and play with Jack and Maddie?" He took one last look at Sam before climbing the steps and closing the basement door behind him. Danny stood up straight and looked at Sam as a tear fell.

"He hates me." She said. She sniffed and started for the stairs. "I have to talk to him." Danny stopped her by grabbing her arms.

"Right now you have to calm down." She tried her best to keep from breaking, but there was no point. She was going to break sooner or later, and she'd rather get it over with. Before she knew what she was doing, she had her arms around his neck and she was crying into his shoulder. He picked her up bridal style and carried her to the couch where he sat down and held her so she was crying into his chest. All he could do was stay like that until she calmed down. It was a while since she stopped crying, but he wouldn't say anything, she'd talk when she was ready.

"…It was a pretty lousy childhood really. My mom hated me, but at least I had a dad who loved me right?" She sniffed and shook her head "Then Jaycee came along, and Mom loved him way more than me, but Dad loved us equally. But he was gone a lot, and Mom drank… a lot. She'd abuse us physically and verbally. And I thought the least I could do was fight back. I guess Dad couldn't handle it anymore, because he left, without me or Jaycee. I wasn't going to let her treat us like nothing, so we ran away… I did the right thing though, right? Because I don't feel like I did."

"You ran away to protect you and your brother. I'd do the same thing if I were you. Things might be hard now, but they would've been worse if you stayed." She sighed and snuggled closer to him.

"Hey Danny?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"Listening."

"No problem. I'm always here." She didn't say anything else, for she was fast asleep. Danny smiled softly brushing the hair form her eyes. The basement door opened, and Jaycee trudged down the stairs. He saw his sister asleep in Danny's arms and squinted at Danny.

"I'm watching you." He warned. Danny laughed softly and looked down at Sam.

"Nope, he still loves you." He said.

* * *

**So, I decided to update this quick since I had time... so yeah  
**

**Keep leaving the good reviews guys, I'm glad you like Jaycee so much :3  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Wednesday D: That's when I have to go back to school. But I'm glad I've been able to update more often because of the break. This chapter is extremely short, but...  
**

**To answer Lion799's question, Danny's ghost powers don't appear in this story. There is no Danny Phantom in this story, it just doesn't really fit into this particular story.**

**I tried to upload this earlier, but every time I clicked on manage stories, it said 'Due a scheduled upgrade in progress, Story Editing features have been disabled for a short time period. Please come back in 30 minutes.' And when they say please come back in 30 minutes, they mean freaking 5 hours.  
**

**But anyway, here it is.  
**

* * *

It was one o'clock in the morning when Danny woke up. He was confused as he looked around, seeing the room had light and he slept in the dark. Then he realized he wasn't in his room. He sat up and looked around, seeing he was in the basement. It dawned on him that he must have dozed off right after Sam fell asleep, but when he looked around, Sam wasn't there. He got off the couch and passed Jaycee, who was fast asleep on the futon, as he made his way to the back door. As he exited, he saw Sam sitting on top of the bench, staring at the ground. He walked over to her and hopped onto the bench next to her. She sighed and lifted her gaze.

"We've been here a while and Dad still hasn't come… I guess he really isn't trying to find us." She said.

"You don't know that."

"Then where is he?"

"…I don't know." She scoffed.

"No one does." She shook her head and crossed her arms. "It just bothers me, and I try to act like it doesn't so Jaycee will see that it doesn't bother me so it shouldn't bother him, but,"

"Sam, you're the strongest person I know. But when you're strong for a long time,"

"You'll break. Yeah, I know, that kind of happened last night."

"Don't think because of that you're less strong. Every once in a while you need a good cry."

"Who are you, Dane Cook?" He laughed at that.

"I wish." Sam laughed a little and looked down. He could see she was still bothered about the whole thing. "Why don't you go to sleep? You have to wake up in five hours."

"…Yeah." They both got off the bench and made their way inside. Danny tossed a blanket on the couch for Sam.

"Goodnight." Sam looked at the couch as Danny started to make his way towards the stairs. She grabbed his hand to stop him and pulled him over to the couch with her. "I thought you couldn't sleep with some one with you," He said.

"Yeah, well, your my favorite pillow."

* * *

**Just when you think it couldn't get any more corny... ugh...**

**It's almost over D: About... two more chapters I think... maybe three if your counting an epilogue...  
**

**Review please... I got to go play Uncharted... maybe I should be doing homework... nah.  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ughhh, I still have to write the last chapter... I don't know what to put though... I'll think of something...**

**But I probably won't update until the weekend.  
**

* * *

It was bout twelve in the afternoon when Jaycee woke up. He looked up from his futon to see Danny and Sam still asleep on the couch. Then he realized Sam was supposed to wake up six hours ago, but when he went over to her to wake her up, there was a knock on the door. Sam always told him not to open the door, but no one ever came around this way, maybe it was Jack or Maddie. He opened the door, and the last person he expected to be behind it stared back at him.

"Daddy?"

"Jaycee!" Jeremey took Jaycee into his arms and hugged him. It wasn't until he saw Sam and Danny that the moment was ruined. He was a dad. And when Dads see their teenage daughter asleep on a couch in a basement alone with a teenage boy, they do what any other Dad would do. Get violent. He took Danny by the shirt and slammed him against the wall, waking him in the process.

"The hell are you doing with my daughter?" He said. Danny yelped in response before Sam pried Jeremey off him.

"Dad? What are you doing here?" Sam asked. She didn't know whether to be surprised or confused.

"For you and Jaycee." He said.

"But, how did you find us?"

"I went back for you guys but your mother said she kicked you out and didn't know where you were. I went to your schools and you weren't there either. Zoe is your closest friend, so I went to her and she told me everything. I tried to call you, but you didn't answer."

"My cell phone charger is dead. I tried calling you, but it didn't work."

"I changed my number so your mother could stop calling me." He hugged both Sam and Jaycee. "I'm just glad you guys are okay."

"…But, Mom said-"

"Don't believe anything your mom says. I know her problems with you, she'll say anything to make you feel bad." He then turned to Danny, who didn't know whether to stay or go cower in the corner. "Who's this? Your boyfriend?"

"Not exactly." Danny said.

"He's Zoe's friend, Danny," Sam said. "We've been living here with his family."

"I know the story, I just wanted to know the history." Jeremey said. He picked Jaycee up and went over to the suitcases in the corner. "Start packing, we're going to stay at my apartment on Oakstown." Sam watched as Jeremey and Jaycee went over to the suitcases and started to pack. She wanted to go with Jeremey, she did. But that would mean she'd leave Danny, and Oakstown was an hour away from here. She'd never have time to visit him between a job and school, if she was enrolled again.

"Wait, but…" She looked back at Danny, who stood sadly as he watched the suitcases fill. He looked at Sam and they locked eyes for a moment. Jeremey saw them and took Sam aside.

"You honestly don't want to stay here with this kid, do you?" He asked. She crossed her arms and looked down, which answered his question. "Sam, you're sixteen, you're living with _me_." He said.

"I know, but does it have to be so far away?" She said. Jeremey looked at her as he gripped Jaycee's suitcase.

"Say goodbye." He turned and left, dragging two suitcases behind him. Jaycee ran and jumped onto Danny, who caught him just in time.

"Bye Danny, I'll miss you." He said. Danny hugged him back before placing him back on the ground.

"Me too bud," He said. He watched as Jaycee exited through the door before looking at Sam. She stepped up and threw her arms around him.

"I'm sorry." She said. She looked at him before leaving, shutting the door behind her.

"Me too."

Jaycee and Jeremey continued to the car with Sam following behind. Before she got into the passenger's seat, she looked back at the house. She doubted she was ever coming back here again.

"Sam, come on." Jeremey said. She opened the car door and got inside the car, all the while not taking her eyes off the house. Even as they drove away she kept her stare on the house until it was out of view. She sighed and put her elbow on the window and her head on her hand. "You'll get over it Sam. Trust me."

"Easy for you to say."

Danny sighed before sluggishly moving up the stairs. He shut the basement door behind him and stepped into the kitchen where Jack and Maddie were. He plopped down in a chair and stared at the table.

"Where's Sam?" Maddie asked.

"Gone." He said.

"What?"

"She left."

"She didn't even say goodbye."

"Yeah, well, she was in a rush." Maddie noticed the change in his mood. When he was with Sam, he was happy. Now she's gone, and she couldn't find a hint of happiness anywhere.

"Oh honey, it'll be okay. You'll get over it." He got up from the table and started for the stairs.

"I don't know about that."

* * *

**Because of popular demand, I'm going to _try _to fit in Danny Phantom in the sequel. So here's the deal, I'm going to write the sequel first and see how it all plays out. If it's good, I'll post it, if it's not, then I wasted my time. But I'm not sure about it yet since there's a new character and I don't know if I should add another one. So I'm asking you guys, the last chapter of this story, do you want me to put the summary of the sequel? Because it has nothing to do with the concept of _this _story.**

**So please leave in your review if I should leave a summary. I want to see what _you _guys think.  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**OKAY, so some news. I already started writing the sequel, and about three chapters into it, I didn't like it. So I'm just going to go back to the original idea of the sequel, so no new character to worry about, and I'm still going to try to fit Danny Phantom in there somewhere, but I can't promise anything. But I'm still going to post the summary at the end of this chapter.  
**

**And shit, ChopSuzi, you caught me off guard lol Well, I didn't really think about it since I had no intentions of putting Danny Phantom in this story... if Danny Phantom fits in the next story then I'll explain it lol  
**

* * *

The room Jeremey was renting was nice. It had three rooms, one bathroom, and a big kitchen next to the living room. Sam dragged her luggage to the room she picked out to be hers and plopped down on the bed. Things were going to be different. No more arguing, no more fights, no more Pam. But that also meant no more Danny, the only person she felt comfortable telling her feelings to.

Jeremey noticed how long Sam was in her room for. He noticed she wasn't so thrilled about leaving, something must have happened for her wanting to stay. He didn't know, but Jaycee must have.

"Hey Jaycee," He said, "go check on Sam and see if she's okay." Jaycee peeked into her room and shrugged.

"Looks fine to me." He said. Jeremey sighed, never get a six year old to your job. As Jaycee bounded over to the living room, Jeremey went to Sam's room and knocked on the door.

"Can I come in?" He asked.

"Yeah." He opened the door to see her unpacking her clothes. He closed the door behind him.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." He watched her move her clothes from her suitcase to the closet.

"Jaycee told me about Danny." She slowly came to a stop. "He's just a boy Sam. It's not like he's 'the one'."

"Well, now I'll never know." She said, moving the suitcase aside and sitting on the bed. "He lives an hour away and between school and a job I'm not going to be able to see him." Jeremey sighed and sat next to her. Sure, Sam has had boyfriends in the past, but he never really had to deal with something like _this _ever.

"Look, I don't know what your relationship is like with this kid, but if it's really meant to happen, you'll know. It could be an event, a sign-"

"I get it Dad." Sam said. He patted her back and got off the bed, glad the awkward part was over. He stopped at the door.

"Besides, you don't need a relationship on top of everything right now. It could just bring you down." She watched as he left the room and closed to door behind him.

"But he was bringing me up."

* * *

Danny came home from school at three o'clock and decided to go through the back instead of the front. Sam's car still sat in the driveway, and he tried his best not to look at it. He threw his backpack into the basement before collapsing into the bench outside. He sighed and looked up at the tree house. Sam and Jaycee were gone. He didn't know he'd be so lonely without them. He knew they'd leave eventually, he just didn't know it'd be so soon, he didn't think he'd get so attached. All he's been thinking about is Sam; he had to go see her.

He drove to where she worked, and went into the back where Zoe was. As he approached, she gave him a look.

"Sam doesn't work here anymore." She said. Danny's face dropped.

"What?"

"This place is way too far away from where she's working now. She got a new job near her new place." He leaned against a shelf and sighed. Zoe saw the change in his mood and stopped loading the shelves. She got a piece of lose leaf paper and held it against the shelf, writing something on it before giving it to Danny. "It's her new address." He looked at it before looking back up at her. "Just go. She misses you." He smiled before turning down the aisle.

* * *

"Sam, push me," Jaycee said as he sat upon a swing. They decided to try out this new park near them, but it wasn't as good as the one by Danny.

"Your six, learn how to swing yourself." She said as she sat on the swing next to him. He swung his legs, but when he didn't move, he gave Sam a look. "Try harder." She said.

"You're just cranky because you miss Danny." She turned her gaze away from him and focused on the playgym in front of them. "Do you love Danny?"

"I don't know."

"Do you want to?" She scoffed.

"Why am I even talking to you about this, your six." But she already knew why she was, he was the only one who'd listen.

"Well, you have a horrible love life." She scoffed and looked at him.

"Shut up before I shove your face in the sand." She got off the swing and took out her keys. "Let's go home."

It was already seven and getting dark, but it was their only choice since they didn't bring a car. As they got to the hotel complex, a car caught her eye. It looked like hers, and when she looked, it had the same license plate number. Maybe Jeremey went back and got it for her. They got inside and rode the elevator up to their floor. As they rounded the corner of the hallway, they saw a familiar face outside their door holding keys.

"You know, you're lucky I didn't keep your car for myself." Danny said. Sam was going to hug him, but Jaycee beat her to it.

"Danny!" He jumped into his arms and hugged him. "I missed you, but Sam missed you more." He said.

"Jaycee!" Sam hissed.

"She likes you, she just won't admit it to me," He quietly said to Danny. Sam whacked him in the back of his head. "Ow!" Danny put Jaycee down and looked at Sam.

"You just came here to return my car?" She asked. He shrugged. "How are you supposed to get back."

"Don't worry about it."

"…Are you gonna stay a while?"

"Only if you want me to." She opened the door and they and they all went inside. "Nice." He said as he looked around.

"I guess." She threw her keys on the kitchen table and proceeded into the living room where she sat down on the couch. Danny followed her and sat down next to her.

"You seem preoccupied. Something on your mind?" He asked. She looked at Jaycee who was sitting at the kitchen table coloring before looking back at Danny.

"I didn't want you to hear it form a six year old first, but he's right, I missed you. I want to see you every day, but I can't."

"I could always drive."

"You're gonna waste your time to come all the way up here just to see me?"

"I don't know if you noticed, but I like you, a lot. I want to see _you _every day, and if I have to, I'll drive."

"…Does this mean we're a couple?"

"…Yes?"

"I knew it!" Jaycee yelled from the kitchen table. Sam sent him a glare and he shrunk in his seat.

"How are we gonna work this out?" Danny asked.

"I don't know."

"I might." Jeremey's voice rang out. They had been so wrapped up in the conversation that they didn't realize he had walked in.

"Dad…" Sam started. He put up a finger to silence her.

"I don't believe that teenage relationships work out, but there's something about you two…" Danny and Sam looked at each other. "Look, I'm willing to move closer to Amity Park… but you've got a lot to prove boy," Jeremey said to Danny, making Sam laugh. "You too," He said, silencing her. "You better help me pay rent."

"I will." Jaycee huffed loudly in frustration and got out of his seat.

"Great, now I have to pack again." He said.

* * *

**Yay for awkward relationships! :D  
**

**I still have to write the epilogue, and considering that, I don't know when it will be up...  
**

**But here's the summary I promised:  
**

**_It wasn't fair that Jeremey was happy and she was the one walking down this miserable road. But she knew what made him happy, the kids. And if that was the source of his happiness, she'll just have to take them away._  
**

**Can you guess who I'm talking about? Well, you should. I'm sure the summary is already self-explanatory...  
**

**Don't worry, Danny's still in it, Zoe is too, but I don't know about Jack and Maddie... probably, I have to start writing it again...  
**

**So anyway, last chapter is next D: What is supposed to occupy my time now... -insert link to Fancy Pants Aventure here-  
**

**Bye XP  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Aaaand, I almost got arrested on the last day of school, for the record it was ALL my friend's fault... that would've sucked for you guys, I would've hated it if I couldn't update for you guys...****  
**

**xXRandomnessXx, I knew someone would say that. Even I thought the chapter was rushed, but I'll make it up to you guys with chapter  
**

**And to answer ChopSuzi's question, no one's moving in with anyone. Jeremey just agreed to move closer to Amity Park. He only told Danny that he's got a lot to prove because he's the reason why they're moving. I hope that cleared things up.  
**

* * *

Back to Amity Park, where Sam faced the most difficult challenge, where she met Danny, where everything felt right. It seemed change was a constant in Sam's life, but she was okay with it as long as it was good change. Positive things came out of good change, like Danny for one. She had no idea how much he'd help her, he was there from the moment she ran away to now as she moved closer to him in Amity.

He and Jeremey moved boxes from the back of his car to their suite on the second floor while Sam and Jaycee stayed in the room on the couch. Danny lowered the box to the floor and looked at them.

"You know, you _could _help," He said.

"Yes… but that would require work." Was Sam's reply. Danny shook his head as Jeremey stepped in and lowered a box to the floor.

"Well, that's the last one." He said. Sam got up from the couch and took a box.

"Finally, what took so long,"

"It would've been quicker if you helped." Danny said.

"Why? It looked like you guys had it covered," He rolled his eyes and followed her into her room. She put the box down on her bed and opened it; inside was CDs, posters, books, and photos. As she started to organize them, Danny took out a picture and looked at it.

"Are you going to keep this one?" He asked. She took the picture to see it was a photo of her, Jeremey, Jaycee and Pam. She looked at the photo before looking back up at Danny and tearing the face of her mother off and crumpling it before throwing it in a nearby trash can.

"Remind me to burn that." She said, pointing at the garbage can.

"Well, that answers my question… sort of." Danny said. She sat next to him on the bed with a sigh.

"It's not fair. All I did was try to reach out to her and she shuts the door on my face… literally."

"Look, you're here now. That," He said, pointing to the garbage can, referring to the person on the photograph inside it, "is not going to happen again." She nodded her head slowly.

"No, you're right."

"Well that's a change." She hit him before she kissed him, right when Jaycee came in.

"Dad wants you to- Ew!" He said, causing Danny and Sam to break apart. "This isn't going to be a regular thing, is it?" Sam gave Danny a half smile.

"Get used to it."

* * *

**And that my friends... is the end. D: Nooo, now what's going to occupy my time? ...Oh I know, the sequel. So keep your eyes peeled for it.**

**Review for the last time guys :( I love all you guys for supporting this, and I will see you for the sequel, it will be called The Secrets Between. Bye!  
**


End file.
